1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device including the light-emitting element, a display device including the light-emitting element, an electronic device including the light-emitting element, and the like.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of these light-emitting elements, a layer containing a light-emitting substance (an EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage between the electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a light-emitting device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. The light-emitting device using the light-emitting element also has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has high response speed.
In a light-emitting element (e.g., an organic EL element) whose EL layer contains an organic compound as a light-emitting substance and is provided between a pair of electrodes, application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the organic compound having a light-emitting property is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic compound can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet-excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The formation ratio of S* to T* in the light-emitting element is statistically considered to be 1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element containing a compound emitting phosphorescence (a phosphorescent compound) has higher emission efficiency than a light-emitting element containing a compound emitting fluorescence (a fluorescent compound). Therefore, light-emitting elements including phosphorescent compounds capable of converting a triplet excited state into light emission has been actively developed in recent years (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The light-emitting element can emit light of a variety of colors depending on the kind of light-emitting substance included in the EL layer. A light-emitting element which can emit white light or light of color close to white with high efficiency has been particularly required to be applied to a lighting and a display device utilizing the white EL+color filter method. In addition, a light-emitting element having low power consumption is required.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2010-182699